la belle et le monstre
by so
Summary: la version d'un conte limousin revue et corrigée. Quatre est une pauvre jeune fille et Trowa un prince bête... Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la belle et la bête, vous n'avez qu'à lire pour voir ^.^;; et puis j'ai ajouté la vraie histoire en deuxièm
1. le beau et le monstre

Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, Trowa, un prince mi-homme, mi-bête. Son père, Heero, et sa mère, Duo, se désespéraient d'avoir un tel fils, car en plus d'être affreux, Trowa était un fils très cruel. Un jour, il fit venir sa mère auprès de lui.

"Mère, je veux prendre épouse comme tous les jeunes gens de mon âge.

- Mais, mon fils, personne ne voudra de toi !

- Ta gueule la vieille ! Tu vas me trouver quelqu'un sur-le-champ ou je te bouffe !"

Pris(e) de frayeur, Duo s'en alla et se mit en tache de trouver compagne à son fils. Or, elle savait que dans une forêt  proche vivait une pauvre femme nommée Wuffie, qui avait trois filles, Relena, Zechs et Quatre.

Duo se rendit donc vers leur chaumière, et elle frappa à leur porte. Une grande femme brune lui ouvrit, et en la reconnaissant, fit une révérence.

"Bonjour, ma reine.

- Êtes-vous Wuffie ?

- Oui, c'est moi, qu'y a-t-il ? Avez-vous besoin de mon aide ?

- C'est très difficile à demander… mon fils a décidé de prendre femme et... vous avez trois filles... Je pensais que vous pourriez faire gracieusement don de l'une d'entre elles à la collecte des belles vierges à manger.

- Ho, mais c'est qu'il n'y en a qu'une qui est vierge, et on se la réserve pour la fin...

- COMMENT ? Relena n'est plus vierge ?

- Elle s'est faite violer par un essaim d'abeilles  syphilitiques.

- Bon, et bien elle fera l'affaire.

Relena fit donc ses petits paquets, et avec sa valise remplie de frusque roses qu'elle avait piquées à son frère, se rendit au château du prince, qui était immensément riche. En chemin, elle croisa une vieille femme.

" Ma belle enfant, dit la vieille, qui était aveugle, où vas-tu de si bon train et l'esprit si joyeux ?

- M'adresse pas la parole, vieille peau, je vais devenir une princesse, riche, célèbre, glorifiée partout alors l'avis d'une gueuze comme toi, tu sais ce que j'en fais ?"

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle shoota dans la vielle et reprit son chemin vers le château.

Les noces eurent lieu le matin suivant. Elles durèrent jusqu'à la nuit, mais, lorsque vint la nuit de noces, la jeune fille, voyant son époux dans sa nudité la plus totale, de poils partout et du mucus qui suintait du corps entier, ne put retenir son envie.

" TOI, JE TE VEUX !!!!!"

Et elle se jeta sur le prince. Celui-ci, choqué d'avoir affaire à une telle nymphomane, la tua et la mangea. Même que c'était dégueulasse.

Le reine se remit donc en route vers la maison de Wuffie.

" Madame, je me demandais si vous pourriez renouveler votre don, le précédent était défectueux et est inutilisable maintenant. En cadeau, vous gagnerez ces auto-collants avec votre adresse dessus et cette décalcomanie en forme de dragon !

- ZECHS ! Viens, il y a ici une dame qui va te rendre riche, prépare ta valise, elle t'expliquera en route !"

Et Zechs, avec toute sa bonne volonté et sa valise en carton, alla à son tour vers le château pour être faite princesse. Elle croisa une vieille sur le chemin.

" Belle jeune fille, dit la vieille, qui n'avait donc pas les mains baladeuses, où allez vous si joyeuse et si souriante ?

- Désolée vieille, mais je fais partie de la haute maintenant, alors tu te pousses ou je fais appeler les gundams et les tireurs d'Elite et de L'Oréal, qu'il ne restera plus rien de toi, et qu'on pourra même pas faire d'autopsie."

Sur ce, Zechs shoota dans la vieille et reprit son chemin.

Les noces durèrent à nouveau un jour complet, et au soir, lorsque Zechs vit son époux, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un cri d'horreur, ni de lui vomir dessus par la même occasion. Le prince, courroucé de ces manières, la mangea (c'était d'ailleurs nettement meilleur que la première fois)

La reine fit donc une troisième fois le chemin jusqu'à la chaumière.

" Chère Wuffie, nous appelons à votre bon cœur, car votre deuxième fille n'a pas tenu plus longtemps que la précédente.

- Quand même, Quatre, je ne peux pas la laisser partir, qui fera le ménage ?

- Et en cadeau bonus vous recevrez ce magnifique album de vignettes à coller de Treize en sous-vêtements en dentelle.

- Vendu !"

Et Quatre partit de chez lui, les larmes aux yeux _("saloperies de princes qui peuvent bouffer que des pauvres filles, il pourrait pas manger ma mère ou quoi ? Crétine de Relena, t'aurais pas pu durer plus longtemps ? J'ai pas fini ma maquette de Gundam Sandrock et on m'envoie crever, me faire manger par un monstre !"_)

Sur son chemin, il croisa une vieille femme (étonnant, non ?)

" Mon enfant, où allez-vous donc, remuant de si tristes pensées ?

- Ho, vieille, si tu savais, ma mère m'emmène mourir là où ont péri mes sœurs, et je ne voudrais pas les rejoindre trop tôt au paradis, quoiqu'elles doivent être en enfer, enfin bon, en tous cas je vais me faire manger et je n'en ai pas envie.

- Mon enfant, tu ne te feras pas manger. Pour ton mariage, demande trois robes, l'une bleue, l'autre mauve et la dernière blanche, et enfile les avant la noce. Quand ton mari te demandera de te déshabiller, dis lui de le faire d'abord, puis enlève ta robe, et recommence à chaque fois pour chacune des robes.

- Merci, vieille.

- De rien, si tu pouvais me frapper maintenant, j'aime ça ^______^

- D'accord, vieille."

Et, deux fois ne sont pas coutume, Quatre lui shoota dedans et reprit son chemin vers le château.

Il reçut ses trois robes, et fit ainsi que la vieille lui avait dit.

Quand Trowa lui dit "Déshabille-toi", il lui dit "Non, toi, déshabille toi d'abord !"

"Tu aimes les jeux pervers, hein ? Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi"

Et la bête retira une de ses peaux. Quatre retira alors sa robe blanche.

"Déshabille-toi."

"Non, toi, déshabille toi d'abord."

"Ok, ok ! t'énerve pas !"

Et la bête retira une deuxième peau. Quatre retira alors sa robe mauve.

"Déshabille-toi."

"T'as pas encore compris ? Mets-toi à poil !!"

"D'accord petit !"

Et Trowa retira sa dernière peau, révélant en dessous une peau nacrée, de beaux yeux verts, et des pectoraux d'acier. La seule marque de son état de bête qu'il ait gardée était une mèche épaisse de cheveux devant son visage.

Quatre retira alors sa robe bleue, et, faute de robes, mon récit s'arrête ici.

(Vous pensiez quand même pas avoir un lemon, non ?)

PS : désolée, c'était plus fort que moi.


	2. la vraie histoire

 LA BELLE ET LE MONSTRE

Il était une fois un roi et une reine très malheureux parce qu'ils avaient un fils monstre, mi-homme, mi-bête.

Arrivé à l'âge de se marier, il dit à sa mère :

— Mère, je veux prendre épouse comme tout le monde.

La reine lui répondit, triste et amère :

— Mon fils, quelle femme voudrait t'épouser !

Alors le fils devint méchant et la menaça :

— Mère, si dans huit jours je ne suis pas marié, je te dévorerai.

La reine, folle de douleur, s'en alla dans la montagne où elle savait une pauvre femme qui vivait misérablement avec ses trois filles.

— Femme, ta souveraine vient te supplier de donner une de tes trois filles à mon fils. Je te donnerai tout l'argent que tu voudras.

La femme avait beau être très pauvre, elle ne voulait pas de l'argent d'une de ses filles malheureuses.

Mais la reine sut la toucher avec sa peine et elle repartit avec l'aînée des filles.

En chemin, elles passèrent dans un vieux chemin et rencontrèrent une vieille qui les arrêta pour demander à la fille où elle allait d'un pas si décidé.

La fille lui répondit avec orgueil :

— Écarte-toi, vieille, tu ne sais donc pas à qui tu parles ?

Le lendemain, au château, on fit vite la noce car ces chances-là, quand elles se présentent, il ne faut pas les laisser réfléchir trop longtemps.

Le soir, les époux allèrent au lit sans faire de jaloux.

Alors, en le regardant de plus près et dégrisée de son ambition, la fille de la femme lui montra tout le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait.

Blessé, son époux la croqua.

Huit jours après, le fils monstre demanda une nouvelle épouse. Voilà sa mère obligée de retourner quêter la femme de la montagne pour avoir une autre de ses filles.

Elle céda encore devant la peine de la reine qui repartit avec la seconde.

En passant dans le vieux chemin, elles trouvèrent la même vieille qui demanda à la fille où elle allait d'un pas si décidé.

— Écarte-toi, vieille, ce que je fais ne regarde pas le bas peuple.

Le lendemain elle se trouvait mariée au prince monstre et le soir, sur une grimace, son époux n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

Quinze jours après, le fils monstre demanda une nouvelle épouse à sa mère qui, résignée, retourna à la femme de la montagne.

Elle eut la dernière fille de la femme.

En passant dans le vieux chemin, elles trouvèrent la même vieille qui demanda à la fille où elle allait d'un pas si lent.

— Ah ! pauvre vieille, c'est mon dernier voyage de vivante. Je regarde bien tout ce que je vais perdre car, là où je me rends, se trouve la mort.

Alors la vieille lui répondit :

— Je suis sorcière et je veux t'aider. Écoute ce que je vais te dire. Pour le jour de ta noce, fais-toi acheter trois robes : une sera blanche, une autre violette et une autre bleue. Tu les passeras l'une sur l'autre et lorsque ton époux te dira : « Déshabille-toi », tu lui diras : « Déshabille-toi aussi, mais avant moi. » Et tu feras comme ça jusqu'à la dernière robe.

Le lendemain elle était devenue la princesse au prince monstre et, le soir, ils se trouvèrent seuls dans leur chambre.

La fille de la femme ne montra aucune frayeur.

— Déshabille-toi, lui ordonna son époux.

— Déshabille-toi aussi, mais avant moi, lui répondit-elle.

Il hésita à peine devant le sourire encourageant de son épousée. S'y résignant, il enleva sa peau velue.

Dessous, il y en avait une autre.

La fille de la femme enleva sa robe blanche.

— Déshabille-toi.

— Déshabille-toi aussi, mais avant moi.

Le monstre ôta sa seconde peau velue.

La fille de la femme enleva sa robe violette.

— Déshabille-toi.

— Déshabille-toi aussi, mais avant moi.

Alors, il se fit un grésillement sur le corps du monstre et sa peau velue se craquela, tomba et laissa place à une douce peau blanche de beau prince charmant.

La fille de la femme retira sa robe bleue.

Ils allèrent au lit et, faute de robe, mon conte se trouve fini.


End file.
